In recent years, the trend of the development of display appears to be high-integrated and low-cost. One very important technology is the realization of technical mass production of GOA (Gate Driver on Array). A gate switch circuit is integrated on the array substrate of display panel by utilizing the GOA technology, so that the gate driving integrated circuit part can be omitted to reduce the production cost in both aspects of material cost and fabricating process. This kind of gate switch circuit, which is integrated on array substrate by utilizing GOA technology, is also referred to as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit.
Wherein, the shift register circuit includes several shift register units, each of the shift register units corresponds to one gate line, the output of each of the specific shift register units is connected to one gate line. And the output of one shift register unit connects the input of the next shift register unit. Each shift register unit of a conventional shift register circuit is 12TFT (Thin Film Transistor) 1 Cap (capacitor) configuration. The inventors found that the time of the bias voltage applied on de-noising thin film transistor by the shift register in this configuration is still too long. The duty cycle is about 50%, which is disadvantageous to the operational lifespan of the shift register circuit.